


Huggy Bear

by castielnov4k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Awkward, Colt - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Impala, Pet Names, Season/Series 05, Shipper Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielnov4k/pseuds/castielnov4k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A closer look into the scene from 5x10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huggy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Because seriously, what was up with that shit, Ben Edlund?

"Got him."

Dean, who had been zoning out for a minute, snapped back to attention, straightening up. He turned around and gave a brief, affirming nod to Sam, who had glanced at him with a silent question on his face. 

"The demon, Crowley, is making a deal," Cas continued through the phone in a low rasp. "Even as we speak, it's... _going down_."

"'Going down'?" Dean repeated, leaning against the Impala again and creasing his eyebrows. He repressed a smirk at the fallen angel's drawn out growl, like he was attempting to sound menacing and secretive. Like some goddamn movie spy. "Right. Ok, huggy bear, just don't lose him."

"I won't lose him," Cas assured immediately, his tone suggesting that the very idea was ridiculous, before hanging up.

"Cas is on Crowley's tail," Dean announced, chuckling, as he flipped the phone shut. He baulked in surprise when he turned around to find Sam staring at him with astonishment, his eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline. 

"What?" Dean asked uncertainly, his smirk wiped off his face. "What's wrong?"

" _What_?! Seriously?" Sam said, letting out a disbelieving peal of laughter. Dean was confused, but he was pleased to see Sam happy again, at least. It had been a crappy Apocalypse, that was for sure.

"Yeah, seriously - what?" Dean demanded, resting his arms on Baby's top and leaning forward.

"You really don't realise what you just did?!" Sam sniggered, tossing back the hair that had begun to fall over his face. 

"Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about," Dean said, thoroughly confused. 

"Try thinking back, Dean," Sam suggested sarcastically, trying to suppress his grin. "To the phone call? With Cas?"

"Huh? Phone call?" Dean repeated, bewildered. He gazed at the Impala's smooth painted surface, frowning as he tried to remember what the hell Sam might be referring to. Cas had told him he had found Crowley, the demon who Bela had supposedly delivered the Colt to after she had stolen it, and who they were now trying to pin down. Then Cas had mentioned that Crowley was currently making a deal, using that adorable - um, he meant 'adorable' in that totally existent way friends find other friends adorable, of course - growl. Then Dean had...

Oh no. Son of a bitch. _Please tell me I didn't just_... Dean thought hopelessly. 

"Gotta say, man," Sam said smugly, witnessing the cogs in Dean's brain finally clicking into place and the look of utter horror dawning on his face. "Didn't realise you guys were at the pet name stage."

"Shut your face," Dean ordered, aggressively pointing at Sam. "I was... referencing something, okay? Starsky and Hutch. Yeah."

"Yuh huh," Sam replied, nodding. "Even though the reference wouldn't mean anything to him. I'm sure you're right... but I don't know man. The way you said it... well, it kinda sounded like a concerned boyfriend calling his boyfriend 'huggy bear'. That's all."

Dean was turning a deep shade of crimson, looking like he was on the brink of exploding, when the phone rang again. With a furious scowl at Sam, he answered it.

"I followed him," Cas informed him, not bothering to say hello. "It's not far, but-it's layered in Enochian warding magic." There was a pause. "I can't get in." It came out as a frustrated spit, as though he was disappointed or that he had failed them somehow. Dean frowned at this idea, bothered by it, and rushed to reassure him.

"That's okay," Dean said. "You did great. We'll take it from here."

"Okay," Cas sighed. "And Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

The line went dead, and Dean tucked the phone in his pocket.

"So what did angel pie have to say?" Sam teased. 

"Get in the car," Dean barked, storming over to the driver's side and yanking the door open roughly. Regretting it instantly, he sent out a silent apology to Baby as he got in, and was extra gentle when he cranked her up. 

Once the engine began making its familiar rumbling clatters, Dean made sure to turn the Motörhead tape up loud as soon as possible, ignoring Sam's eyes on him. He couldn't face explaining to Sam right now, because first Dean was going to have to work to explain his feelings for the former angel to himself while he was at it. Explain whatever was going on with their relationship, and exactly how the fallen angel managed to drive him as crazy as he did. Why, whenever he was around, he was able to make Dean's pulse race, his stomach feel like it was full of butterflies, and his lips instantly itch to pull into a smile. 

_Feelings_. He shuddered at the idea of them, pushing them away, determined not to let them come brimming that close to the surface again. That had been too close. Thank God that Cas had no idea that friends - especially comrades, who are currently deep in the trenches, busy fighting an unstoppable foe in an entirely uphill battle - don't usually call each other anything that affectionate. 

So instead of thinking through _any_ of this, Dean ignored it all. He refocused on their goal, feeling adrenaline pump through his veins as they took off, engine roaring and music blaring. His fingers thrummed on the wheel as his mind went blank, and began filling with only the vision of the rolling landscapes and the endless length of asphalt. And despite everything, Dean felt pumped. For the first time, they had a plan, some hope in bagging themselves a Devil. But first they needed some help to get to the weapon. Some help from the Harvelles.


End file.
